phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:The Great Indoors
Bad weather spoils Isabella's plan to earn a Fireside Girl patch, so Phineas and Ferb build a huge biodome to help her. Meanwhile, Candace works herself into a frenzy when she decides that she needs to find out what Jeremy likes about her. Over at Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to rain out a big soccer game, just so he can watch his favorite Mexican soap opera. Read the full summary... Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and the Fireside Girls At least in here.JPG|Phineas and Ferb playing inside. Watcha doin-sad.jpg What's the Matter.jpg We're supposed to get a desert tracking patch.jpg|"We were going to go for our desert tracking patch today, but now it's raining!" Let's help the fireside girls.jpg BioSphere.jpg File:Entering the biodome.jpg|The children enter the Biodome. Inside the dome.jpg Sand.jpg BioSphere To Desert.jpg You're the greatest.png|Wow! It's like we're in a real desert! We can find water in cacti.png Phin, Ferb and Izzy in the desert.png Izabella.png|Well, they say that cactuses DO contain water. Everyone in the desert.png Thanks for that, Adyson.png Sunstroke versus heatstroke.JPG|"Hey, the salamanders quit singing." Isabella in desert.png You guys!.png|A camel? You know you guys can't fool ME. We made it across the desert!.png You wouldn't mind helping us get our rainforest navigation patch.png|Now we need a rainforest. Do you have a rainforest in here? Ferb pulls the lever.png I think I found a new species.png Adyson gets splashed away.png|Oof! How did this water get here? Adyson, catch.png|"Here, Adyson! Catch this!" Swiftwater rescue patch, bonus.png|"Swiftwater Rescue patch, bonus!" FiresideGirlsontheDome.jpg|"Rainforest Navigation patch, complete!" Ferb turns the mountain handle.png Behold, mount ferberest.png|Okay, everybody! We're going mountain climbing! Adyson gets hit.png|"Sorry, Adyson." Who wants a concussion first aid patch.png Fireside girls in rock climbing gear.jpg We've earned our rock climbing patches.png|"Good job, everyone, I think we earned our rock climbing patches." Phin and Ferb with hang gliders.png How about non power in flight patches.png|"Congratulations, ladies! What do you say about non-power and flight patches?" Candace and Jeremy The Great Indoors 1.jpg CanderemyintheSand.jpg|It's nice to have a picnic in here. Snapshot 35 (5-9-2012 3-37 PM).png Snapshot 33 (5-9-2012 3-36 PM).png Snapshot 32 (5-9-2012 3-36 PM).png Snapshot 30 (5-9-2012 3-35 PM).png Snapshot 31 (5-9-2012 3-35 PM).png Snapshot 29 (5-9-2012 3-35 PM).png Snapshot 28 (5-9-2012 3-27 PM).png Snapshot 27 (5-9-2012 3-27 PM).png Snapshot 26 (5-9-2012 3-22 PM).png Snapshot 25 (5-9-2012 3-22 PM).png Snapshot 24 (5-9-2012 3-22 PM).png Snapshot 23 (5-9-2012 3-20 PM).png Snapshot 21 (5-9-2012 3-18 PM).png Snapshot 11 (5-9-2012 3-11 PM).png Snapshot 6 (5-9-2012 3-05 PM).png Candace and jeremy after landing in the snow.png Candace and Jeremy sitting at the bottom of the mountatin.png Jeremy holding a rock made of paper mache.png Candace hanging onto mountain for her life.png|Oh no! I'm going to fall! Jeremy saving Candace.png|Wow, Jeremy, I didn't know you could do that! Jeremy again tries to tell Candace what he likes about her.png Candace tells Jeremy to wait.jpg Backyard now, biosphere.jpg Candace tries to show mom the biosphere.png Candace doesn't see the biodome get taken away.jpg Candace is unaware the biodome disappeared.jpg I've really gotta fix the latch on that gate.jpg Candace relizies the biosphere is now gone.png Candace fails to show Linda the biodome.jpg Linda asks if Candace has found out what Jeremy likes about her.png Candace realizing she has to be with Jeremy.jpg Candace bolting over to Jeremy.jpg Candace tells Jeremy to continue his thought on what he likes about her.png Tell me why you like me.jpg The reason that I like you is.jpg Candace grinning excitedly.jpg Jeremy is about to speak.jpg Soccer game cuts Jeremy off.jpg "Set the Record Straight" Snapshot 41 (5-9-2012 3-42 PM).png Snapshot 36 (5-9-2012 3-39 PM).png Snapshot 37 (5-9-2012 3-39 PM).png Snapshot 44 (5-9-2012 3-43 PM).png Snapshot 45 (5-9-2012 3-44 PM).png Snapshot 46 (5-9-2012 3-44 PM).png|Look at those pretty flowers! Bo najbardziej w tobie lubię.jpg Canderemy .jpg Snapshot 47 (5-9-2012 3-45 PM).png Img 3717 phineas-and-ferb-the-great-indoors.jpg RomanticMoment.jpg Snapshot 48 (5-9-2012 3-45 PM).png Set the Record Straight.jpg Snapshot 50 (5-9-2012 3-46 PM).png Snapshot 49 (5-9-2012 3-45 PM).png Snapshot 51 (5-9-2012 3-47 PM).png|Even the animals in the rainforest are singing! Snapshot 52 (5-9-2012 3-47 PM).png Butterflies take flight.jpg Snapshot 54 (5-9-2012 3-49 PM).png Snapshot 55 (5-9-2012 3-50 PM).png Snapshot 56 (5-9-2012 3-51 PM).png Snapshot 57 (5-9-2012 3-51 PM).png Snapshot 58 (5-9-2012 3-51 PM).png Snapshot 59 (5-9-2012 3-52 PM).png Snapshot 60 (5-9-2012 3-52 PM).png Snapshot 61 (5-9-2012 3-52 PM).png Snapshot 62 (5-9-2012 3-53 PM).png Snapshot 63 (5-9-2012 3-53 PM).png Snapshot 64 (5-9-2012 3-54 PM).png Snapshot 65 (5-9-2012 3-54 PM).png Snapshot 66 (5-9-2012 3-54 PM).png Snapshot 67 (5-9-2012 3-54 PM).png Snapshot 68 (5-9-2012 3-54 PM).png|Look! A hippo! Snapshot 69 (5-9-2012 3-55 PM).png Snapshot 70 (5-9-2012 3-55 PM).png Snapshot 71 (5-9-2012 3-55 PM).png Snapshot 72 (5-9-2012 3-55 PM).png Snapshot 73 (5-9-2012 3-55 PM).png Snapshot 74 (5-9-2012 3-55 PM).png Snapshot 75 (5-9-2012 3-56 PM).png Snapshot 76 (5-9-2012 3-56 PM).png Snapshot 77 (5-9-2012 3-56 PM).png Snapshot 78 (5-9-2012 3-56 PM).png Snapshot 79 (5-9-2012 3-56 PM).png Snapshot 80 (5-9-2012 3-56 PM).png Snapshot 81 (5-9-2012 3-57 PM).png Snapshot 82 (5-9-2012 3-57 PM).png Snapshot 83 (5-9-2012 3-57 PM).png Snapshot 84 (5-9-2012 3-57 PM).png Snapshot 85 (5-9-2012 3-58 PM).png Snapshot 86 (5-9-2012 3-58 PM).png Snapshot 87 (5-9-2012 3-58 PM).png Snapshot 88 (5-9-2012 3-58 PM).png Snapshot 90 (5-9-2012 3-58 PM).png Snapshot 89 (5-9-2012 3-58 PM).png Snapshot 91 (5-9-2012 3-59 PM).png Snapshot 94 (5-9-2012 4-00 PM).png Snapshot 93 (5-9-2012 3-59 PM).png Snapshot 97 (5-9-2012 4-00 PM).png Snapshot 95 (5-9-2012 4-00 PM).png Snapshot 96 (5-9-2012 4-00 PM).png Snapshot 43 (5-9-2012 3-42 PM).png Snapshot 98 (5-9-2012 4-00 PM).png Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Agent P Perry The Great Indoors.jpg|Perry's mission. Perry The Geat Indoors.png Monogram and Carl Laughing at Perry.jpg Slow-Mo Clip Perry.jpg Evenfunnier.jpg RightSir.jpg DoofSingingintheRain.jpg|Doof doing his best Gene Kelly. DoofpreparesfortheSoapOpera.jpg Danvsoccer.jpeg ImagesCA83BNYA.jpg Perry'strapGreatIndoors.jpg TryClimbjpg.jpg Tubetaunt.jpeg La Esponja Milagroso.jpg Soccer game cuts Juan off.jpg TellHer.jpg Juan about to reveal why he loves Esmerelda.jpg Doofenshmirtz NOOO.jpg El Matador de Amor title.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries